


Fijación

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-15
Updated: 2009-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius tiene una fijación con los Black. Sí, Nande, sí. Es la versión extendida de este drabble de ma petite pojona: http://nande-chan.livejournal.com/44120.html#cutid5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fijación

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nande_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nande_chan).



"La primera vez que deseó a un Black se trataba de Bellatrix.  
Tan condenadamente atractiva y misteriosa que hubiera sido  
un crimen pasarla por alto". 

Lucius había conocido a los Black. A los Black mayores, es decir. Esos viejos canosos y rígidos, con impenetrables miradas de hierro. Le agradaban, sí, pero más bien como un ejemplo a seguir en la vida en sociedad en general y en los negocios en particular. Sus propios abuelos y sus padres estaban cortados con la misma tijera. Ninguno de esos Blacks llamó su atención de otra manera. Entonces fue que se topó de frente con Bellatrix Black. Él era apenas un púber, tenía once años y acababa de entrar a Hogwarts. Los alumnos de Slytherin de su misma generación lo respetaban porque era un Malfoy, pero los de otras generaciones esperaban que se ganara los buenos tratos. Rara vez lo miraban. 

Bellatrix Black sí lo miraba, pero con indiferencia más bien. Era como si no mereciera ni los tres segundos de atención. Seguramente pasó años sin ser más que una sombra que pasaba de vez en cuando cerca de ella. Y eso lo molestaba de sobremanera. Lucius tenía dinero, educación, porte y elegancia. Tenía todo lo que se necesitaba intrínsecamente y por lo tanto estaba destinado a tener todo lo demás que se podía tener. Por lo tanto, pensaba, tenía que tenerla. Tarde o temprano.

Bellatrix fue su gran obsesión durante la mayor parte de su adolescencia. Y no solo la suya, lo sabía. Los chicos de los grados mayores también se morían por ella. Era una mujer tremendamente atractiva y sabía explotar sus mejores características. Tenía un hermoso cabello largo y negro que caía hasta su cintura, justo hacia ese lugar tentador en su espalda. Tenía esa figura espigada, altiva y despótica. Tenía esos profundos ojos oscuros que se negaban a dejarte ver más allá de la superficie. Para él, era todo un misterio. Ella sólo hablaba con las chicas de su generación y con los chicos mayores. 

¿Cómo olvidar a Bellatrix si sus primeras y memorables pajas fueron en su honor? Antes de ella no había tenido esos instintos tan marcados. En cuanto la vio supo que su cuerpo le pedía algo. Y Lucius quería dárselo. Al principio sólo fue en su fantasía. Lucius había crecido en una familia tradicionalista e inflexible en la que el sexo era un tema que definitivamente no se tocaba. Ah, pero los años en Hogwarts, rodeado de compañeros hombres en su dormitorio cambiaron esa circunstancia. Poco a poco se fue enterando de las generalidades y de los más sórdidos detalles, e investigó más por su cuenta para estar siempre a la vanguardia del conocimiento sexual. 

No fue sino las vacaciones decembrinas de su cuarto año cuando Bellatrix lo volteó a ver por primera vez. Los Malfoy habían organizado un baile de Yule y sólo lo más selecto de la sociedad mágica estaba presente, incluyendo por supuesto a Bellatrix y su familia. Pero en ese momento Lucius no puso atención en los demás, por enfocar sus esfuerzos en ella. Ese día había puesto especial atención en su apariencia y sabía, gracias a su espejo parlante, que lucía como todo un caballero. No parecía el niñito de catorce años que estaba caliente por una chica mayor. Y se puso aún más caliente cuando notó que ella de verdad lo estaba mirando. 

Se hicieron señas y salieron al balcón. Lucius en verdad estaba nervioso esa vez. Ella lo barrió con la mirada. Sus pestañas alzadas le daban un aire despectivo incluso a ese acto de reconocimiento. Ella le regaló una sonrisita de superioridad y le propuso "ausentarse del baile". Él no tuvo ni que pensarlo dos veces. Se pusieron de acuerdo y con discreción ambos subieron por separado hasta una habitación en el piso de arriba.

Con ella Lucius aprendió que por mucha teoría que tuvieras del sexo siempre había algo que no sabías. Por ejemplo, no sabía que ciertas personas tenían ciertas preferencias. En sus fantasías, tenía sexo tradicional con Bellatrix. Después se reiría a carcajadas de ellas. "Tradicional" era el adjetivo menos apropiado para definir lo que hacía ella. Tenía diecisiete, casi dieciocho y se notaba a leguas que hacía rato no era virgen. Se notaba a leguas que estaba perturbada. 

Ella tomó su varita y les quitó la ropa a ambos. Entre los besos, más de una vez le mordió los labios y no se calmó hasta que no brotó la sangre. Toda, toda la lamió con lascivia. Mientras se frotaban desesperadamente, ella le clavó las uñas en el pecho y cuando Lucius trató de arrinconarla contra la pared, se las clavó en la espalda. Lucius aprendía rápido y una vez que captó que a esta chica le gustaba rudo, se lanzó sobre sus senos para apretarlos y morderlos sin compasión, liberando toda la energía reprimida hasta entonces. Ella alzó una rodilla y le frotó la entrepierna con ella, provocando que viera estrellas. 

También fue ella la que lo lanzó de espaldas contra la cama y mientras sus lenguas se enredaban torpemente entre sus lenguas desenfrenadas, la sintió masturbarlo aprisa. Febrilmente, alcanzó a ordenarle a su mano que se moviera, que hiciera algo y logró encontrar la entrepierna de Bellatrix. Sin aliento, comprobó que estaba húmeda. Para cuando se dio cuenta le estaba metiendo tres dedos y ella le mordía el cuello sin piedad. 

Ella misma se montó sobre él y Lucius se murió de placer al sentir por primera vez aquellas sensaciones nuevas en su pene. Apretado, húmedo, cálido. Se movieron, primero desbocadamente, sólo buscando placer. Ella metió la mano entre sus propias piernas y comenzó a tocarse, pero Lucius no veía, todo estaba en blanco, sólo podía sentir. Sentía que al fin pasaba, al fin era suya, al fin dejaba de ser un misterio para él, estaba a su alcance. La había dominado. 

De pronto sintió una mano en su garganta. Fue brusca, agresiva y no dejó que terminara un jadeo, que se quedó en el aire. Bellatrix se seguía moviendo. Lucius no sabía ni cómo reaccionar. Quería quitarle la mano pero no quería quitársela de encima. Quería... quería...

Fue demasiado. Para cuando se dio cuenta había explotado en un orgasmo tremendo y el aire que le faltaba en la cabeza contribuyó a dejarlo más mareado y tembloroso y satisfecho que nunca jamás en su puta vida. Bellatrix se levantó de la cama y se hizo el cabello hacia atrás. Lucius tuvo por primera vez oportundiad de saborear su cuerpo. Luego, con un pase de varita, éste quedó oculto tras la túnica de gala y ella lo miró socarrona.

—Para ser un niño... podrías haber estado peor. 

En el estado post-orgásmico en que estaba, se lo tomó como todo un cumplido.

Obviamente Bellatrix jamás abrió la boca. ¿Qué tan bajo caería su reputación si se supiera que se acostó con un muchacho de catorce años? ¿De esos a los que ella afirmaba que no les regalaba ni una mirada? Lucius podría haber dicho algo, pero... sonriente, pensó que darle misterio a la increíble dama sin rostro con la que había perdido la virginidad iba más con su estilo. Él era, después de todo, un caballero. Y lo mejor era quedar bien con la dama, así existía la posibilidad de repetirlo...

"La segunda, Andrómeda.  
Tan encantadora como rebelde."

  
Estuvo con otras chicas antes de darle su atención a ella. Por haber estado siempre concentrado en su hermana mayor, no había visto mucho a Andrómeda, la de en medio. Ella no tenía mucho que ver con Bellatrix, no era ni un misterio ni tenía su altivez; pero físicamente eran muy parecidas. No tenía el mismo tipo de sensualidad que Bella, pero tenía un encanto, algo diferente... Algo que quería salirse de lo ordinario. A ella fue más fácil aproximarse. Lo hizo cuando Bellatrix ya no estaba en la escuela. Era su sexto año y el séptimo de Andrómeda. 

Para su disgusto se topó con que tenía un noviecito hijo de muggles, un Hufflepuff más aburrido que un moco de troll. No fue duro encontrarla sin el novio, sin embargo, porque Andrómeda era una Slytherin. Lo hizo en una de las celebraciones que se organizaban en su casa tras un partido de quidditch. Andrómeda, siempre haciendo lo que no debería, estaba un poco ebria cuando él se sentó junto a ella y empezó a susurrarle cosas. Al principio, ella no pudo menos que sonrojarse. Luego lo miró, un poco avivada por el alcohol y comenzó a coquetearle un poco, como si jugara con él. No sabía que Lucius no jugaba sin premio a cambio. Tras un rato él le robó un beso, pero ella continuaba reticente. Luego él comenzó a acariciarle la pierna y en un rato ella ya estaba moviéndose inquieta en el sillón, mirando la gente alrededor.

Entonces la tomó por la cintura y la apartó de los demás. 

—Él no merece alguien como tú —susurró, mientras besaba su cuello—. Tú... toda una dama de sangre pura. Hermosa heredera, encantadora, deliciosa... 

Cuando le metió la mano bajo la falda del uniforme encontró su ropa interior ya mojada. Sonrió. Era una de esas ebrias fáciles, al parecer. Siguió susurrándole cosas al oído mientras besaba su cuello y acariciaba su entrepierna, tratando de ocultar sus movimientos bajo la falda. Ella intentaba empujarlo débilmente, por el pecho y giraba su cabeza de vez en cuando. 

—Malfoy, no... —murmuraba ella. 

—Llámame Lucius —siseó él—. Andrómeda...

Era excitante. Estaban ahí, en el pasillo, a unos pasos de donde sus compañeros de casa celebraban la victoria, entre bailes y gritos y bebidas. Y él tenía las manos entre las piernas de ella, que reticentemente lo apretaban, como si pideran más. Pronto tuvo que desabrocharse el pantalón, pues su erección lastimaba. Comenzó a frotarse contra ella, contra su muslo y su vientre y toda ella. Andrómeda, que ahora lo agarraba por el cuello pero seguía diciéndole que no lo hiciera. Tan indefensa... pequeña rebelde domada.

Con movimientos seguros, pero procurando ser discreto, le alzó una pierna y la sujetó. Así estuvieron más pegados. Alzó su falda y cubrió esta vez las entrepiernas de ambos. Su erección estaba en su punto, frotándose contra la delgada ropa interior de ella. Los separaban milímetros de tela.

—Malfoy... —se quejó ella.

—Sabes que lo quieres. 

Hizo las bragas a un lado, ni siquiera se molestó en quitarlas. Andrómeda estaba tan húmeda que penetrarla fue muy fácil. En un movimiento lo logró. La acorraló con más fuerza contra la pared y comenzó a moverse, discretamente, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido ni llamar mucho la atención. Ella comenzó a soltar gemiditos. 

—Cómo se nota que tu noviecito Hufflepuff no te complace... —se burló él. 

Ella lo miró con cierta rabia, pero luego volvió a cerrar los ojos y se perdió en el ligero vaivén de los cuerpos.

—¿Te gusta? —susurró Lucius. 

Luego, la agarró de la cintura y la acomodó para entrar mejor. Después puso sus manos en la espalda y las bajó un poco para sentir aquel trasero que tanto prometía sobre la falda. Ah, estas hermanas Black, eran una delicia. Un encanto. Pasó una mano de nuevo a sostener la pierna de Andrómeda, que se le resbalaba al piso, por lo borracha que estaba, si él no la sostenía. Ella se lamió los labios y se aferró a su espalda con un brazo y a su cadera con la pierna. 

—Ah...

—Te encanta... —susurraba Lucius. 

Sintió una sombra acercándose. Tras un vistazo comprobó que sólo era uno de sus compañeros de dormitorio. Le regaló una mirada y una sonrisa cómplice y le señaló justo el lugar donde su cuerpo y el de Andrómeda Black se unían. 

Su compañero comenzó a tocarse por encima del pantalón y cuando vio que nadie más se acercaba los toques fueron directamente sobre su piel. Esto excitó inesperadamente a Lucius, quien comenzó a mirarlo alternativamente a él y a Andrómeda. Uno tenía cara de vicio. La otra tenía cara de estar perdida en su propio placer. De pronto sintió la necesidad de ayudarle a su observador a masturbarse, pero hizo el pensamiento a un lado. ¿Cómo se le ocurría eso en un momento así? 

Con cuidado, tomó la otra pierna de Andrómeda y la alzó para tenerla prácticamente colgando de su cuerpo. Fue así que comenzó a arremeter contra ella y a provocarle encantadores sonidos cada vez más y más audibles. Ella se vino primero y al sentir sus espasmos lo hizo él. Se sorprendió de pronto al sentir que algo caliente caía sobre su brazo. 

Al voltear descubrió a su compañero, parado justo a su lado. Él también se había venido, y lo había hecho sobre la falda de Andrómeda y sobre el brazo de Lucius. Éste alzó la vista, asombrado. Aquello no lo estaba disgustando tanto como debería. Su compañero acarició la pierna de Andrómeda y se lamió los labios, lascivo. Lucius lo observó y sonrió. 

Al final, intercambió un gesto de complicidad aún más profundo que el anterior y entre los dos acercaron a Andrómeda al dormitorio de las chicas de séptimo año. Al día siguiente Andrómeda lo miró profundamente, como con ansias de venganza. Él le sonrió y le envió un beso descarado, frente a algunos alumnos que desayunaban en el Gran Comedor. Ella se puso roja, mitad de vergüenza, mitad de furia y no volvió a dirigirle la palabra en su vida. Ni a él ni al 99% de los sangre pura. 

  
"El tercero, Sirius. Orgulloso y altivo, todo un reto.   
Y a Lucius le gustaban los retos, más si la recompensa era tan...  
placentera."

  
Sirius Black era el primo de Bellatrix y Andrómeda. Sirius Black estaba buenísimo. Aparte del peculiar encanto que los Black desplegaban para Lucius, tenía un cuerpo de miedo y no dudaba en presumirlo en cualquier ocasión. Usaba cuero a diestra y siniestra y subía el trasero en esa moto suya que lo hacía ver como un maldito muggle. Un maldito muggle sexy. Lucius ya era un hombre formal, con túnicas elegantes que se paseaba en el ministerio y buscaba colarse entre los hombres de poder. Black era un estúpido muchachito cuya máxima fascinación eran las motos y James Potter.

Quizá con esa información fue por lo que Lucius se animó a hacer los primeros acercamientos al que estaba probando ser el más rebelde de los Black. Aún no llevaba mucho tiempo reconociendo cierta inclinación suya hacia los hombres tanto como a las mujeres. Había tenido un par de aventuras con algunos que no habían llegado a ser memorables. Pero con Sirius Black, con él parecía que todo lo que pasara sería memorable. 

Ah, pero no fue tan fácil. Sirius podía ser tan descarado como para besar hombres y mujeres al mismo tiempo en ciertas fiestas clandestinas de las que Lucius tenía conocimiento, pero eso no significaba que le agradara la idea de besar a un Slytherin. Además, con él no funcionaba la charada del caballero perfecto, como con sus lindas primitas. Con él funcionaban las acciones. Por ejemplo, empezar por desafiarlo, pagando sus parrandas. 

—No necesito tu dinero, Malfoy —espetó Sirius en cuanto se enteró.

—Entonces —susurró Lucius, con una perfecta y angelical sonrisa—. Podrías pagarme.

Sabía que Black no podía hacerlo. Su familia lo había desheredado y él vivía de empleos temporales que iban y venían como agua. Casi todos sus caprichos los pagaba realmente Potter, el que parecía prácticamente su padre, mientras que el otro, el raro, Lupin, parecía su madre. Así que, con gusto o sin él, Black empezó a aceptar sus regalos. Y Lucius a esperar la remuneración.

"Dime algo, Black..." le escribió un día que estaba especialmente caliente. "¿Te lo has montado con Potter?". Black no respondió en papel pero, adivinablemente, sí respondió a la provocación. 

—¿Y a ti qué te importa con quién me lo monto? —siseó enojado Sirius al otro día. Llegó intempestivamente al despacho de Lucius, así que éste tuvo que cerrar discretamente las puertas y bloquear el sonido. Se regocijó de su triunfo y se preparó para lo que venía.

—Me interesa saber con quién se montan mis mascotas, sí —declaró el rubio, divertido, y recargó la cabeza en sus manos, despreocupadamente. 

—Que te quede claro, Malfoy, no soy mascota de nadie.

—¿A no?

Sirius Black era una tormenta explosiva. En un momento había saltado por el escritorio y lo tenía tomado por el cuello, como un vulgar muggle buscando pelea. 

—¿Qué estás buscando, eh, Malfoy? ¿Que te pague? ¿Quieres que me lo monte contigo?

Lucius le lanzó una mirada evaluativa, como toda respuesta. Alzó la ceja, desafiándolo a continuar. Ah, Sirius tenía una boca de escándalo que le hinchó los labios y lo hizo sangrar en cuestión de minutos. También tenía unas manos prodigiosas que apretaron lugares entre sus piernas que nadie antes había sabido apretar. Y entonces ambas prodigiosas partes bajaron y se arrodillaron frente a él y Sirius Black sí que sabía cómo usar la boca y las manos para dar una mamada espectacular, chupando, lamiendo, succionando y apretando y salivando. 

Cuando Lucius se quedó desnudo de la cintura para abajo sinceramente esperaba otra cosa. No esperaba quedar sobre el escritorio con las piernas separadas para que Sirius arremetiera furiosamente contra él. Sirius, que no se había quitado ni los pantalones ni la chamarra de cuero a los que Lucius se aferraba desesperadamente en busca de sostén. Sus pies intentaban empujar a Sirius más al fondo, por la cadera, por el trasero, pero se resbalaban en el cuero negro.

Sirius se detuvo. Y provocó que Lucius casi se muriera de consternación. Pero sólo lo hizo para bajarse los pantalones hasta los tobillos y sentarse cómodamente en la acolchonada silla de ejecutivo de Lucius. Imagen más sexy no tenía Lucius en su pupila. Como insecto hacia la luz fue Lucius y se sentó sobre él en la silla, sin importarle que ésta se tambaleara un poco antes de sostenerlos. Él mismo agarró la erección de Sirius y la dirigió otra vez a su entrada y movió las caderas para todas partes a un ritmo desesperado. 

Su oficina jamás se había escuchado mejor que como se escuchó ese día, llena de jadeos y sonidos de succión y lamidas y mordidas voraces. Y Lucius podía recordar muy pocos orgasmos tan sensacionales como el que le llegó entre la brusca estimulación a su próstata y la tosca mano de Black adelante. Entre sus músculos internos pudo sentir la carne de Sirius, hinchada y palpitante y se vino sin compasión. 

  
"Regulus no tardó en caer. Un niño mimado con aires de grandeza.   
Al final, realmente había sido grande."

Fue en una reunión de mortífagos --en aquellos inicios de la guerra-- cuando conoció al más joven de los Black. Era uno de esos niños que repetían lo que sus padres le decían, sin iniciativa propia y con una autoestima muy alta. El ser un Black le daba cierto status que él aprovechaba para colocarse siempre por arriba de los demás. A Lucius le gustaba un poco por eso y un mucho por el hermoso trasero que lucía de vez en cuando sin la capa. Además de un cuerpo delgado y ágil, con unas piernas largas y delineadas, tenía unos ojos preciosos y unos labios apetecibles. 

Era carne joven y Lucius no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad que se le daba en bandeja de plata. Él llevaba más tiempo conociendo a Riddle y hablando con él sobre sus ideas revolucionarias. Cuando llegó el pequeño Black, recién salido de Hogwarts, a Lucius le entró el morbo de estar con alguien con quien tener sexo era apenas legal. El muchachito siempre lo seguía y se notaba a leguas que lo admiraba. Y Lucius se encargó sin problema de que también lo deseara. 

Ay, el pequeño Regulus… cómo se movía en la cama. Con él Lucius tuvo más de un encuentro, porque ese cuerpo tenía mucho para dar y recoger. Las primeras veces se encargó de tener ese trasero a su disposición y lo aprovechó en todas las posiciones posibles. Todas las imágenes le quedarían grabadas: Tener a Regulus en cuatro, con su cabello de largas hebras negras cayéndole sobre el rostro. Tenerlo de espaldas sobre la cama, con las piernas extendidas y rogándole, a su entera disposición. Tenerlo encima, sentado sobre su miembro y gritando entre sacudidas de placer.

Y este niñito Black también tenía un hermoso regalito entre las piernas. Si Lucius alguna vez se dignó a darle sexo oral a alguien fue a este Black, que tenía un pene definitivamente apetecible y que le rogaba a gritos que lo hiciera. Le gustaba llenarlo de saliva y volverlo loco en la espera, antes de metérselo en la boca. Un par de veces también jugó al pasivo para él, pero nunca tan apasionadamente como con Sirius. Prefería tenerlo de espaldas, con el culito parado y abierto para él. 

Morderle los labios y apretarle el trasero en cualquier momento de distracción se convirtieron en dos de sus actividades favoritas. Ah, Regulus, qué desperdicio después de uno de los amantes que conservó por más tiempo. 

Narcissa fue la última.   
Bella y delicada, falsamente frágil   
y con un intelecto que hacía palidecer al de cualquiera.

Narcisa fue la última Black que lo atrapó. En Hogwarts, había estado en un grado menor que él. Pero en ese entonces Lucius estaba demasiado distraído con otras mujeres como para reparar en ella. No era una mujer de esas extravagantes que llamara la atención si no sabías lo que estabas buscando. Era más bien sobria, discreta. Tenía la misma mirada de todos los Black: esa que te despreciaba simplemente por no ser uno de ellos. 

Bella lo era, sí que lo era. No recordaba que en Hogwarts fuera tan bella como ahora que estaban más maduros lo era. De no ser por su mirada, no dirías que era una Black, pues tenía el cabello rubio como él. Era una joya única. Su piel blanca estaba salpicada por las mejillas ligeramente rosadas y sus pestañas eran largas y sus ojos grandes. Y toda ella era perfecta. Diablos. Estaba enamorado. 

Era una mujer delgada y aparentemente frágil. Sin embargo, todos sus movimientos se notaban fríamente calculados si mirabas con atención. Ella era lo que quería hacerte ver. Pero Lucius quería ver más allá de la belleza y delicadeza exterior. Él quería ver qué había en la mujer más interesante que había conocido. 

Y entonces la escuchó discutir en las reuniones de sociedad sobre los últimos avances y teorías mágicas. La escuchó dar su opinión en temas de guerra y sangre, fríamente, racionalmente, inteligentemente. La miró callar a hombres de negocios con argumentos apabullantes y enfrentarse cara a cara a mortífagos renombrados sólo con sus palabras. 

Y entonces, el día que la llevó a la cama, la disfrutó mucho, mucho más que físicamente. Se la comió entera entre sus labios y la trató como porcelana hasta que ella misma le respondió como fiera. 

Era una Black en la cama. Tenía fuerza, decisión y pasión. No era la mujer frágil o aburrida que había pensado al principio y sus expectativas se vieron placenteramente superadas entre las piernas de esta mujer. Se notaba inexperta, sí, tenía un pudor y reticencia innecesarios para ciertas cosas, pero estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de demostrar que era lo mejor. 

Era lo mejor. Los Black eran lo mejor y de entre ellos Narcisa era lo mejor para él. Su sensualidad y su intelecto lo enredaron y sin saber cómo exactamente un día supo que había encontrado al Black que había buscado. 

Y a veces cuando mira a su hijo y ve los rasgos Black ahí, bien marcados, se siente orgulloso de todo lo que ha hecho en la vida. Y de su pequeña fijación con esa familia.


End file.
